Maka Albarn
Maka Albarn is a One-Star Scythe-Meister, the daughter of Spirit Albarn and his ex-wife, and the main female protagonist of Soul Eater. After witnessing her father cheating, she was inspired by her mother and she became determined to follow in her footsteps and became a Meister. Maka partnered up with the "Demon Scythe" Soul Eater, in an attempt to create a Death Scythe more powerful then her father. Statistics *'Name': Maka Albarn *'Origin': Soul Eater *'Gender': Female *'Age': 13 *'Birthday': September 10 *'Classification': Human/Weapon Meister hybrid, One-Star Meister, DWMA Student *'Height': 150 cm (4'11") *'Weight': 40 kg (88 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Light Toupe *'Relatives': Spirit Albarn (Father), Maka's Mother *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class to S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Wavelength Control, Black Blood, Soul Preception, Haki (Armament and Observation) *'Standard Equipment': Soul Evans *'Weaknesses': According to Maka's own comments, those with a lot of direct power (such as Giriko) pose a problem for her to fight with. In addition, separation from her weapon can completely diminish much of her fighting capabilities considerably. For most of her time as a meister, much of the scythe-handling to perform complex maneuvers was done by Soul's control over his weapon form. Her Anti-Demon Wavelength and abilities stemming from it only temporarily stop Madness. Additionally, Maka is irritable and can lose her cool in combat. Using the Black Blood abilities can risk her own sanity or even her weapon partner's own, causing her to lose access to his weapon transformation and even turn on her. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Soul Resonance, Witch Hunter (Number 6 Hunt Slash, Letter "U" Hunt Slash), Genie Hunter (Letter "I" Hunt Slash), Kishin Hunter, Maka Chop *'Voice Actor': Chiaki Omigawa Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level, higher with Soul Resonance, at least Town level with Kishin Hunter, which ignores immortality and conventional durability *'Speed': At least Supersonic with Hypersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 1 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+, higher with Soul Resonance, at least Class TJ with Kishin Hunter *'Durability': Multi-City Block level, higher with Soul Resonance *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range. Several Dozen Meters with Ranged Attacks. Planetary with Soul Perception and other soul-related abilities. *'Intelligence': Genius Appearance Maka is a teenaged, young woman with light toupe hair which she keeps in pigtails, although there are certain times she may stylize them into buns or wear them straight down. She also has fair skin and large green eyes. Maka's primary outfit is a typical schoolgirl outfit consisting of a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, black boots with white buckles, and a black trench coat with a cloak-like end. When using Soul, she usually wears white gloves. Maka's soul, when viewed by Stein, has an orange-like color and has her signature pigtails. Some comments from Ragnarok and Maka herself suggest that Maka's soul is quite small, especially when compared to those of others, such as Black☆Star's (although, like others, her soul grows in size considerably after she grows more powerful). Personality Maka is bright, cheerful, direct and confident, smart, and hard working, in stark contrast to her partner Soul Eater, who is very laid-back, more likely to act on impulse, and impatient in comparison. She frequently studies and prefer to stay in her house and read or study, emphasized by her lack of ability to play games such as basketball despite her athleticism, and she is ignorant of its various rules. Maka is also caring and compassionate, willing to easily help a friend when in need with no personal gain in the end and help a newcomer such as Tsugumi Harudori on her first day. She is somewhat of a self-depreciation hero. She achieves many great accomplishments throughout the Soul Eater series, and she always wants to help others and do the right things, thus she is well respected. She is also known to follow the rules of the DWMA and rarely breaks them, even going so far as to not kill Gopher despite his attempt on her life, and scolded Crona on their first meeting, telling them to save their "excuses" for Death himself. Maka also is capable to having great compassion and understanding, enough to not only befriend Crona despite their crimes but even put forth effort in helping her when they was seemingly forgone into Madness. She is known to be strong willed and mature, unlike those such as her partner and Black☆Star and tends to look down on such behaviors, often calling them idiots. Out of all the Soul Eater protagonists, she is seen mostly as the most "normal" of the cast. It's been stated by multiple people like her own father that many of her good qualities come from her mother and even possess a mindset in which once she starts, barely anything stops her. It is expressed her best quality is her bravery by Crona. Despite this, Maka herself possess flaws and insecurities. She has been noted by her partner to be stubborn and gloomy and is sometimes prone to make decisions without regarding the other's feelings If she feels justified enough. She also views the typical male sex negatively, finding them to be nothing more than "pigs" looking only at the sex appeal of females, a notion in which may have manifested thanks to her father's lecherous actions and cheating on her mother. She also can be said to have temper issues, occasionally striking out those who annoy her with her Maka Chop and is not above striking her teachers such as Sid Barrett. She is also not above breaking the rules, such as taking advantage of her father's status to check out a book beyond her rank though did so to try to help Crona, but ended up checking out the Book of Eibon's Manuscript and knew it was not only a bad idea but felt guilty about it so ended up leaving "M" as her signature. One of the her main insecurities seen early on was her fear of her partner, Soul, being the one who "carried" her throughout her battles. So much so she strove at one point to get stronger to the point of ignoring her partner's personal views on the situation and blamed herself for Soul falling to Crona and Ragnarok during their first fight. Despite being close to her father as a child, much of their relationship became strained when he cheated on her mother and made her secretly fear rejection from people she cared about, most notably her Demon Weapon partner, Soul. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Wavelength Control: As a Meister, Maka has some skill in controlling her Wavelength. *'Soul Resonance': A special technique used by technicians and their weapons, in which they synchronize their soul's wavelength increasing the power of the technicians soul. By doing so, they can use highly powerful techniques unique to each weapon and technician pair. **'Witch Hunter': A traditional Scythe-Meister attack. The move turns the blade of the scythe into a crescent moon shape. Normally the Witch-Hunt is used to send a single wave attack along the ground towards the enemy but there are other variations of the move: ***'Number Six Hunt Slash': A rotating slash with a six-shaped after-image. ***'Letter "U" Hunt Slash': A crescent slash brought from below where the blade is dragged upward in the shape of a U. **'Genie Hunter': An improved Scythe-Meister technique surpassing the Witch Hunter, capable of harming supernatural creatures. The scythe's form resembles a giant broadax with a large beard and spike. ***'Letter "I" Hunt Slash': An energy shockwave that cuts in a straight line. **'Kishin Hunter': The most powerful of the Traditional Scythe-Meister Techniques, it's an even more powerful Genie Hunter that ignores the immortality of a foe and slices it in two, purging all evil within it. However, this technique will have no effect on the pure of heart due to Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength. Soul Perception: A technique used by humans in the Soul Eater universe. While practically any Meister, Weapon and in some cases normal humans can see the souls of the deceased, this unique ability allows a person to perceive the souls of living people, and is much more of a rare skill. Black Blood: A type of artificially made black blood cell invented by Medusa. The Black Blood, when infecting a person, fills the infected's soul with madness and imbues him/her with great power. It can solidify, heal wounds, and can be used as weapons. Anti-Demon Wavelength: Maka possess a rare, specialized Soul Wavelength in which has the power to drive away evil and it's impurities. This allows her to slay evil magic users, Demons, and potentially even Immortals with the usage of the Great Traditional Techniques of the Scythe-Meister, in which carries her special Soul Wavelength. This also gives her limited resistance against Magic such as Arachne's Magic and immunity against other lesser forms of Madness such as Arachne's Madness as well as "cut through the darkness" and can be transferred to her partner, voluntarily to others on her own with physical contact, or through Soul's Piano. It is later explained that she inherited this special Soul Wavelength from her mother. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Maka isn't one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Master Scythe Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Maka Chop': A disciplinary chop with the spine of a tome to the top of the head. Usually causes blood to spurt from the resulting wound. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Genius Intellect: Expert Tactician: Relationships *Soul Evans *Maka's Mother *Spirit Albarn *Blair *Black☆Star *Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Death the Kid *Liz and Patty Thompson *Shino Kurohana *Spike Clayborne *Juliet Clayborne *Death *Dr. Franken Stein *Marie Mjölnir *Crona Makenshi *Ragnarok *Free *Marie Mjölnir *Medusa Gorgon *Asura *Monkey D. Luffy *Nami *Bluebeard *Naruto Uzumaki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Sorey *Izuku Midoriya Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Meister Category:One-Star Meister Category:Scythe-Meister Category:Albarn Family Category:EAT Class Category:DWMA Student Category:Soul Eater Characters Category:Acts of Hope